


Waking Dreams

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [12]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Table, neck, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 4x22: Endless Love. Since dreaming about vampires, Melinda can't stop looking at Jim's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

 

* * *

Jim led her to the car, both of them running a little in their eagerness.

"I hope we weren't that obvious," Melinda whispered.

"He told us to get a room; I think we were a little bit beyond obvious," Jim said, dashing in front of her and pulling her close to him for another kiss. "You kept looking at my neck during dinner, Mel."

"You were wearing that open necked shirt," she explained, nuzzling closer to him.

"Yeah, but you don't usually look at me like that," he said. "Not during dinner with Eli. Not like I was the meal."

Melinda laughed into another heated kiss, until Jim reluctantly pulled back. "Well, since that dream I had about you...you know the one...I can't stop thinking about your neck."

"Was it that good?" Jim asked, his mouth going to her ear.

"Not really, but there was just this overwhelming...desire to follow you," Melinda said. "I love you, Jim, and you know that, but this was like you were my air and every time you walked away it became harder to breathe. Plus, I felt so horny."

He made a noncommittal sound, nipping at her ear and making her moan. Making them both moan. "You were looking too," she moaned. "You kept trying to peek down my shirt."

"I couldn't tell what bra you were wearing," he whispered. "I thought I knew all of them."

"Quick tip," Melinda whispered back. "New bra."

Jim's hands moved immediately to the back of her dress. "Can I see it?"

"We should get home instead of doing this on the street," Melinda said finally.

"Probably," Jim said, his hand going to her neck, lifting up her hair and cradling her neck in his hands so he could tip her head back to taste her neck.

"No," she said. "We should, I mean, anyone can see us."

"Let them look, let anyone over sixteen look," Jim murmured. "It won't harm them."

She ducked out from beneath his searching lips and opened her car door. "Get in the other side, or I will," she warned.

His hands fell away from her shoulders and he sighed deeply before going around to the other side.

"Home is too far," he whispered once inside, making no move to start the car and instead leaning over to kiss her neck again.

"Now who's obsessed with necks?" She whispered. "We could go to the store."

"That table in the back room..." Jim began. "Yeah, that should hold our weight."

"Baby makes three," Melinda reminded.

"You haven't gained that much," Jim told her truthfully, starting the car and pulling out, merging into traffic and putting on his left turn signal.

"I have, but bless you for saying it," Melinda murmured.

They reached the store in under two minutes and parked in the back. Jim almost tripped in his eagerness to get to Melinda's door and once he did, their lips met again in a long moment that made Jim think he didn't care if they even made it inside.

"We're making it inside," Melinda told him, reading his mind as he slowly slid the zipper of her dress down.

"Do we have to?" He asked, dipping his head lower to nip at the skin exposed above her dress's neckline.

She let out a breathless gasp as he did so, and it repeated itself when his head grazed lower.

"Yes," she said.

"Fine," he returned, scooped her into his arms and slammed the car door shut.

The short walk to the store's back door was made very long by a lot of unexpected stops, until Jim's arms ached and he reluctantly walked them the rest of the way there. Melinda unlocked the door and Jim let her slide to the floor.

She took off her coat and Jim just watched for a moment as it slid to the floor.

"Well?" She asked, lifting her hair up so he could access the zipper on her dress.

That was when they let themselves go, making clothes fly everywhere as they ripped them from the other's bodies. Melinda had him pressed against the door, her lips and mouth almost glued to his neck, and then he reversed their positions, unsnapping her bra with the smoothest move he'd ever performed on Melinda's undergarments in this whole marriage.

Her stomach was in the way, he vaguely reflected as it got more intense and their thoughts went a bit south. He wasn't sure how to maneuver this while standing up. At home, it was fine. Their bed was very comfortable and adjustable to Melinda's various comfort levels.

But here? He saw that the door going to the front of the store was still open and managed to kick it shut just in time for Melinda to be standing naked in front of him.

She stepped forward, backing him against the door. Her hands played at his neck, making him lower his head to her waiting lips, but she pulled away at the last second. Her lips grazed his neck, and started to suck, harder.

"What are you doing?" He wondered.

"I can't stop thinking about vampires," she whispered, and moved to another spot.

"You do realize that these might show," he managed to say, groaning into the motion.

"You can wear a collared shirt tomorrow," she shot back. "Besides, isn't that my line?" She pointed to the love bites already present on her chest and neck.

He shrugged. "Then we're just even," he agreed. His hands slid to her hips, gripping her nearer to him. "Will this be comfortable for you? Do you really want to do it...here? With you like this?"

"We can manage," she returned. "Vampires do."

"Vampires do what?" He asked. "You don't believe in vampires."

"My pregnancy hormones do," she managed to say before he took control of the embrace, kissing her deeply.

"You came back to me," she whispered.

"Of course I did," he said back, not sure about this change of topic.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

"So I hate to tell you this," she began.

He paused. "What?"

"I'm not horny any more. All of a sudden, it just shut off."

He stopped kissing her, pulling away. "What, everything?"

She was flushed. "I hate to say it, but yeah. I was so into it and then I just wasn't."

"Is this a pregnancy thing?" He asked, pulling away even more so he could look at her.

"I don't know, maybe," she offered.

He sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll go home."

"I can...help you," she offered, but he shook his head, grabbing his shirt off of the floor.

"We can go home first," he said. He buttoned his shirt slowly, hands almost shaking. God, he was hard.

As he reached the third button from the top, Melinda suddenly inhaled.

"What?" He asked, his hands falling away.

"Your neck," she whispered.

"What about it?" He asked, stepping forward to grab onto her.

Her lips fell on his neck, restarting the whole process. "Jim?" She murmured. "I'm horny again. Just keep your shirt on."

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, no idea how this ended up as it did.


End file.
